vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Hugo Seemann (Ökonom)
miniatur|Hugo Seemann 1908 Hugo Carl Friedrich Ludwig Seemann (* 1. März 1856 im väterlichen Gutshaus zu Spendin bei Dobbertin; † 9. Februar 1932 in Rostock) war ein deutscher Aktivist der christlich-sozial orientierten ländlichen Reformbewegung in Mecklenburg. Leben Herkunft und Familie Hugo Seemann''Hugo Seemann, ancestry.de. war der Sohn von Friedrich Christian Franz Seemann (1824–1892) und Louise Auguste Lisette Johanna Seemann, geborene Bade (1826–1879).Hugo Seemann, myheritage.de. Er besuchte zur Erlangung der Mittleren Reife die Domschule Güstrow und wechselte ab 1869 an das Gymnasium nach Waren (heute Richard-Wossidlo-Gymnasium). Nach der Schule ging er beim Vater in die Lehre und war auf dem Pachtgut als Wirtschafter tätig. 1874/75 leistete er seinen Militärdienst als Einjährig-Freiwilliger in Rostock ab. Zum Wintersemester 1875/76 wurde er für die Fachrichtung „Oeconomie“ an der Universität Rostock immatrikuliert.Immatrikulation von Hugo Seemann, Universität Rostock. Er studierte u. a. bei Armin Graf zur Lippe-Weißenfeld, der seit 1872 in Rostock den Lehrstuhl für Pflanzenbau innehatte. 1883 heiratete er Caroline Friederike Alexandrine Henriette Kind (1859–1933), eine Tochter des Wirklichen Geheimen Oberregierungsrates und Chefs der Reichspostbauverwaltung August Kind, in Schöneberg bei Berlin. Zugleich übernahm er die väterliche Pachtung der Klostergüter Spendin und KleestenLandeshauptarchiv, Schwerin, 03.02-03/1 Landeskloster/Klosteramt Dobbertin, Pachtkontrakt über die Klostergüter, Nr. 4548 (1876–1890, 1883) und Übergabe der Pachtung Spendin und Kleesten an den Pächter Hugo Seemann, Nr. 4556 (1883–1890).. Aus der Ehe gingen 7 Kinder, 5 Jungen und 2 Mädchen hervor. Wirken 1884 wurde er Mitglied der Deutschen LandwirtschaftsgesellschaftMitgliederliste der DLG, in: Jahrbuch der Deutschen Landwirtschafts-Gesellschaft, 1 (1886) Berlin 1887, S. 348., deren Gründung von Max Eyth zu dieser Zeit initiiert worden war. Nach dem Auslaufen der Pacht in Spendin, bewarb sich Hugo Seemann um die neu ausgeschriebene Pachtung in Breesen an der Grenze zu Pommern nahe Gnoien. Am 30. Juni 1890 übernahm er durch Meistgebot die Bewirtschaftung des Pachtgutes in Breesen mit den Ortsteilen Carlsthal und Eichenthal mit einer Gesamtfläche von 492,4 Hektar. Das Gut war in einem vernachlässigten Zustand. Die Wohngebäude für die Gutsarbeiter mussten erneuert werden. Im Häuslerdorf Carlsthal mit 62 Menschen – entstanden aus einer ehemaligen Glashütte – waren die Zustände am schlimmsten. Der Schwerpunkt des neuen Pächters war deshalb zunächst auf die Modernisierung des Gebäudebestandes gerichtet. Zunächst wurden die Tagelöhnerkaten in Breesen neu gebaut, dann das Gutshaus modernisiert und ab 1908 zehn neue Kleinbüdnerstellen von je einem Hektar Größe (34 a Acker und 66 a Wiesen) in Carlsthal geschaffen. Dafür wurden die moorigen Trebelwiesen in Abstimmung mit der Amtsverwaltung melioriert und auf der Basis der Bauempfehlungen des "Heimatbundes" entsprechende neue Wohngebäude mit Stallteil errichtet. Über diese Maßnahme berichtete der Gutspächter in der von Richard Ehrenberg herausgegebenen Schriftenreihe "Landarbeit und Kleinbesitz".Erfahrungen beim Bau einer Häuslerei, Heft 7, Berlin 1909, S. 27–32. Ehrenberg bezog Hugo Seemann als Praktiker immer stärker in sein sozialpolitisches Konzept der "Inneren Kolonisation" als Möglichkeit zur Erhaltung und Bindung eines einheimischen ländlichen Arbeiterstandes ein. Seemann veröffentlichte zu diesem Thema etliche Artikel und nahm in diesbezüglichen Ausschüssen aktiv teilHeimatgedanken und Siedlungswünsche, in: Die Heimat, 2 (1908/1909), Nr. 11–13 und Nr. 15–17.. Neben den bauseitigen Verbesserungen führte der Gutspächter – geprägt von den aktuellen Seuchenwellen im Lande – auch Maßnahmen zum Schutz des Gesundheitszustandes bei Vieh (Viehversicherungen) und Menschen (Desinfektionen) einSeemann, H., Die ländliche Wohlfahrtspflege in bezug auf die körperliche Gesundheit, in: Soziale Arbeit auf dem Lande, Berlin 1919, S. 50f.. Im Jahr 1906 wurde mit dem "Heimatbund" ein erster Verein zum Schutze mecklenburgischer Kultur und Eigenart gegründetDie Begründung des Heimatbundes Mecklenburg, in: Mecklenburg 1 (1906) Heft 1 v. April 1906, S. 1ff., dem beim Gründungsakt auch Hugo Seemann angehörte (Mitgliedsnummer 140). Im Rahmen des "Heimatbundes" kamen verstärkt Bestrebungen (Ehrenberg, Seemann u. a.) auf, diesen auch in Richtung der praktischen Wohlfahrts- und Heimatpflege zur Verringerung der Landflucht breiter auszurichtenSeemann, H., Die ländliche Wohlfahrts- und Heimatpflege, in: Mecklenburg. Zeitschrift des Heimatbundes Mecklenburg 2 (1907) Heft 4, S. 107–114.. Diesbezügliche Anfragen beim Heimatbund wurden mit Verweis auf die Verengung "ländliche Wohlfahrtspflege" abgelehnt, da der "Heimatbund" satzungsgemäß den Heimatschutz in Stadt und Land zum Ziel habe. So wurde im Frühjahr 1908 ein vorbereitender Ausschuss gebildet, dem neben Hugo Seemann noch weitere zwölf Personen angehörten, um die Gründung eines eigenständigen "Mecklenburgischen Landesvereins für ländliche Wohlfahrts- und Heimatpflege" zu betreiben und den Gründungsaufruf zu erarbeitenAufruf zur Begründung eines Mecklenburgischen Landesvereins für ländlichen Wohlfahrts- und Heimatspflege, in: Die Heimat, 1 (1907/1908), Nr. 33 v. 17.5.1908, S. 233–235.. Am 6. Mai 1908 wurde die Gründung des Vereins in Schwerin vollzogen, wobei Hugo Seemann zum Mitglied des Gesamtvorstandes und dann auch als Mitglied des aus sechs Personen bestehenden geschäftsführenden Vorstandes gewählt wurde. Die erste Schwerpunktsetzung lag bei Maßnahmen zur Siedlungsförderung, um der Landflucht zu begegnen. Dazu gründete Hugo Seemann zusammen mit seinem Schwager Alexander Kind und weiteren Personen eine „Mecklenburgische Bau- und Besiedelungs-Genossenschaft“ als eingetragene Genossenschaft mit beschränkter Haftung und der Geschäftsstelle in Rostock. Daneben widmete sich Hugo Seemann auch praktischen Bereichen bei der Bildung und Erziehung der Dorfjugend, u. a. förderte er die Handfertigkeitsarbeit (Werken) durch speziell ausgebildete Lehrer, wie überhaupt das ländliche Fortbildungswesen. Zwei Ereignisse bildeten Zäsuren im Wirken des Gutspächters. Am 16. Juni 1913 vernichtete ein Brand auf dem Gut einen Großteil des Viehs und der Gebäude. Der Brand war von einem schwachsinnigen Schäferknecht gelegt worden, der sein Gnadenbrot in Breesen erhielt. Dieser Brand war dann auch das Symbol des heraufziehenden Brandes, der Europa verwüsten sollte. Während des Ersten Weltkrieges verschlechterte sich die personelle und materielle Situation auf den Gütern und Dörfern. So widmete sich Hugo Seemann ganz alltäglichen Fragen, beispielsweise mit welchen alten Mitteln man Ersatz für Mangelware schaffen kann und auf welchem Wege die Kriegsbeschädigten und Kriegswitwen verwaiste Hofstellen übernehmen und erfolgreich bewirtschaften könnenSeemann, H., Die Kriegerwitwen und Kriegsbeschädigten auf dem Lande, Sonderdruck aus „Das Land“ Nr. 20 vom 15. Juli 1916, Berlin 1916.. Auf diesem Felde bewegte er sich als Mitglied des Landesausschusses für Kriegsbeschädigte in Mecklenburg-Schwerin auch auf nationaler Ebene im Reichsausschuß der Kriegsbeschädigtenfürsorge in Berlin. Während des Krieges senden die Vertreter des Heimatbundes (Eugen Geinitz), des Landesvereins für ländliche Wohlfahrts- und Heimatpflege (Hugo Seemann) sowie des Plattdeutschen Landesverbands Mecklenburg und Lübeck (Richard Wossidlo) an die Front plattdeutsche Heimatgrüße zur mentalen Unterstützung der SoldatenHeimatgrüß‘ an uns‘ Meckelbörger in’n Fell’n von’n Heimatbund Meckelborg, den Verein för ländliche Wohlfohrts- un Heimatspleg un den Plattdütschen Landesverband Meckelborg un Lübeck, Schwerin 1916–1917. Von der Nummer 1 zu Weihnachten 1916 bis zur Nummer 3 im Sommer 1917 hatte Hugo Seemann unter dem Titel "To Hus in Mecklenborg" größere Notizen in Platt über das Leben in den heimatlichen Dörfern beigetragen. 1918 überließ er – gesundheitlich angeschlagen – seinem zweitältesten Sohn Karl die Pachtung als Verwalter, bevor dieser das Gut von 1925 bis 1943 selbst als Pächter bewirtschaftete. 1919 übersiedelte Hugo Seemann in die Seestadt Rostock, um sich nun gänzlich der Vereinsarbeit und der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit im Kreis um Richard EhrenbergSeemann, H., Die Gründung von landwirtschaftlichem Kleinbesitz, in: Die Heimat, 5 (1912), Nr. 38, Nr. 40 und 41. 1912 wurde er auch Mitglied der "Studienkommission für Erhaltung des Bauernstandes, für Kleinsiedlung und Landarbeit". zu widmen. Sein Hauptwerk wurden die gebundenen acht Vorträge zur ländlichen Wohlfahrtspflege, die er im Rahmen einer Vortragsreihe von Ehrenberg an der Frauenschule zu Rostock gehalten hatteSoziale Arbeit auf dem Lande. 8 Vorträge gehalten an der sozialen Frauenschule zu Rostock, Berlin 1919, 110 S.. Darin fasste er seine praktischen Erfahrungen und theoretischen Überlegungen im Sinne der ländlichen Sozialreformer um Heinrich Sohnrey zusammen. Anlässlich des 500-jährigen Jubiläums der Rostocker Universität erhielt er durch die Philosophische Fakultät die Ehrendoktorwürde „für seine Verdienste um Überbrückung sozialer Gegensätze in unserem Lande durch ländliche Wohlfahrts- und Heimatpflege, sowie überhaupt für wertvolle Geistesarbeit im Dienste der Liebe zur Heimat und des mecklenburgischen Volkstums“Die 500-Jahrfeier der Universität Rostock 1419–1919. Amtlicher Bericht im Auftrage des Lehrkörpers erstattet von Gustav Herbig und Hermann Reincke-Bloch, Rostock 1920. Nach der Novemberrevolution und der staatlichen Neuordnung in der Weimarer Republik war Hugo Seemann selbst Vorsitzender des Landesvereins für ländliche Wohlfahrts- und Heimatpflege geworden. Sein Bestreben war es dabei, die Wirkung des Vereins zu vertiefen, was sich angesichts der Nachkriegssituation als schwierig erwies. Dennoch nahm die Mitgliederzahl, v. a. die der korporativen Mitglieder, zu. Außerdem wurde der Kontakt zwischen Landesverein und neuen staatlichen Stellen (Wohlfahrtsämter) vertieft. Schließlich wurde mit der Gründung einer Bauernhochschule eine neue Fortbildungsform für Bauernkinder gefundenHermann Priester: ''Zum 10jährigen Bestehen der Bauernhochschule Wiligrad. In: Die Mecklenburgische Heimat, 11 (1932), Nr. 6/7 v. Juni/Juli 1932, S. 33.. Auf seine Initiative wurde auch eine Landpflegeschule geschaffen, die den Bedarf an Landpflegeschwestern decken sollteJahresbericht für 1921, in: Die Heimat 1 (1922), Nr. 1 v. April 1922, S. 7f.. Hugo Seemann erarbeitete namens des Landesvereins etliche Stellungnahmen für Gesetzesinitiativen auf Reichs- und Landesebene. 1922 und 1923 wurden durch ihn als Vereinsvorsitzender und seinem Geschäftsführer entscheidende Weichen für die Zukunft des vereinsbasierten Heimatschutzes gestellt. Hugo Seemann hatte das Ziel, die Bündelung aller auf diesem Felde tätigen Kräfte herbeizuführen. Vor allem die Vereinigung mit dem "Heimatbund" war sein erklärter Wille. Aber sowohl personelle als auch die inhaltlichen Unterschiede konnten nicht ausgeräumt werden. GeinitzGeinitz, E., Einige Worte zur Vereinigung vom Heimatbund mit dem Landesverein für ländliche Wohlfahrts- und Heimatpflege, in: Die Heimat, 2. Jg. (1923), Nr. 4, S. 63f. für den "Heimatbund" und Seemann für den LandesvereinSeemann, H., Mecklenburgischer Landesverein für ländliche Wohlfahrts- und Heimatpflege und Heimatbund, in: Die Heimat, 2. Jg. (1923), Nr. 4, S. 62f. legten im Heft 4 der Vereinszeitschrift "Die Heimat" die Positionen dar. Schließlich wurde im nächsten Heft die endgültige Ablehnung der Verschmelzung beider Vereine aber die Aussicht auf engere Zusammenarbeit in der Sache besiegeltSeemann, H., Heimatbund und Landesverein, in: Die Heimat, Bd. 2 (1923), 5, S. 78–79.. Vermutlich auch deshalb legte Hugo Seemann in der Vorstandssitzung am 28. Dezember 1923 den Vorsitz im Landesverein nieder. Sein Nachfolger wurde der Ökonomierat Burmeister aus Schwerin, der zugleich Geschäftsführer des Raiffeisenverbandes in Mecklenburg war. 1926/27 wandte sich Hugo Seemann der Freimaurerei, möglicherweise in Reaktion auf den zunehmenden militanten Nationalismus, zu. Diese Hinwendung geht einher mit der Abkehr vom Landesverein und vor allem vom Bauernhochschulverband, der immer mehr in den Bann der arischen Blut-und-Boden-Propaganda des völkischen Flügels um den neuen Vorsitzenden Priester geriet. Das Aufnahmedatum von Hugo Seemann als Bruder der „Vereinten Loge zu Rostock“ ist nicht bekannt. Aber schon 1928 trat er als Verfasser von Artikeln im Logenblatt in ErscheinungSeemann, H., Friedrich Wilhelm Freiherr von Nettelbladt, Von Obr H. Seemann, Rostock, in: Mecklenburgisches Logenblatt, hrsg. v. d. Mecklenburgischen Provinzialloge, 57(1928), Heft 7, S. 117–120 und Heft 10, S. 182–184.. Er widmete sich insbesondere der Geschichte der Rostocker Loge, deren Entwicklungsgeschichte er 1930 als Monografie vorlegteGeschichte der "Vereinten Loge Irene zu den 3 Sternen, Tempel der Wahrheit und Prometheus" zu Rostock sowie ihrer 3 Stammlogen. Nach den Akten des Archivs bearbeitet von OBr. H. Seemann, Verlag C. Buhr, Bützow 1930. Anlässlich seines Todes 1932 wurde er als langjähriges Mitglied des „Plattdeutschen Vereins für Rostock und Umgebung“ durch den Nachruf des Vorsitzenden Maaß wie folgt geehrt: Die Familien-Grabstätte befindet sich auf dem Neuen Friedhof (Gräberfeld Ea) in Rostock, wo auch seine Ehefrau ein Jahr nach ihm und später ihre beiden Töchter beigesetzt wurden. Auszeichnungen * Ökonomierat, 1915 * Ehrendoktor, 1919 Schriften (Auswahl) * Ländliche Wohlfahrtspflege in Mecklenburg. Vortrag Berlin 1898. * Erfahrungen beim Bau einer Häuslerei. (= Landarbeit und Kleinbesitz, Heft 7), Berlin 1909, S. 27–32. * Die Kriegerwitwen und Kriegsbeschädigten auf dem Lande. Von Ökonomierat Seemann in Breesen. Berlin 1916, 15 S. * Soziale Arbeit auf dem Lande. 8 Vorträge gehalten an der sozialen Frauenschule zu Rostock. Berlin 1919, 110 S. * Uns Meckelborg, dat Land un dat Volk. In: Die Heimat. Mitteilungen des Mecklenburgischen Landesvereins für ländliche Wohlfahrts- und Heimatpflege 1 (1922), Nr. 3 v. Oktober 1922, S. 34–38. * Zur Psychologie des mecklenburgischen Tagelöhners. In: Kirche und Volkstum 1/3 (1924/25), S. 43–44. * Geschichte der "Vereinten Loge Irene zu den 3 Sternen, Tempel der Wahrheit und Prometheus" zu Rostock sowie ihrer 3 Stammlogen. Nach den Akten des Archivs bearbeitet von OBr. H. Seemann, Verlag C. Buhr, Bützow 1930. Literatur * Carl Friedrich Maaß: Hugo Seemann. Nekrolog in: Uns Plattdütsch Heimat. Nachrichtenblatt von den plattdütschen Landesverband Meckelborg 7(1932), S. 29. * Karl Moll: Hugo Seemann. Ein Lebensbild. In: Mecklenburgische Monatshefte 8(1932), S. 364–366. * Constantine Simon: Social relations in the estate villages of Mecklenburg c. 1880–1924. Ashgate, Hampshire, Burlington 2007, ISBN 978-0-7546-5503-9, S. 15, 56 und passim; * Mechthild Hempe: Ländliche Gesellschaft in der Krise. Mecklenburg in der Weimarer Republik. Köln-Weimar-Wien 2002, S. 60, 161ff, 310. Weblinks Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Aktivist Kategorie:Ökonom (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Ökonom (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Person (Mecklenburg) Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Rostock Kategorie:Person (Rostock) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1856 Kategorie:Gestorben 1932 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Freimaurer (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Freimaurer (Deutschland)